Sex And Journals
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: Heavy sexual tension between Byakuya and Rukia lead to Rukia reading his journals. What will he do when he finds out? Bya/Ruki Rated M.Warning inside.


I do not own Bleach.

I'm trying for my first sex scene. I hope it works. No flames please. I'm nervous enough writing this sort of thing.

Warning mentions of sex and masturbation.

* * *

Sex And Journals

Journal entries are very private. Some people are disciplined enough to keep a daily journal while others write spontaneously when either bored or overly emotional.

Byakuya Kuchiki was a disciplined man. You could trace almost his whole life by his journal entries. Every day, no matter how uneventful, was included in the journal. There are probably people who would be horrified to remember some of the events written in there, others would be horrified if they knew what he did about them. Luckily, or hopefully anyway, no one would ever see these entries.

Byakuya and Rukia sat quietly sipping tea out in the garden. It was a lovely day. Too lovely for Byakuya' tastes. The light glistened through Rukia' hair and her smile shone even brighter then the sun. That smile seemed to be for him alone and his eyes lingered on her lips for too long.

She was sitting too close to him, when she turned to pour more tea he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair when she was turned away. The scent filled his senses and roused a growing need within him. It would have been too conspicuous to run away right now.

She smiled again, their faces too close. And when he seemingly and innocently placed his hand on her exposed knee, she did not pull away. The gap between them slowly began to close as he barely brushed his lips on hers. Suddenly they were jerked out of their trance by a loud good morning that came from Rukia' closest friend and Byakuya' lieutenant.

It was still ignorable still questionable, what was about to happen. She wouldn't think anything of it, would she? This can not be allowed to happen again.

Renji looked at them both suspiciously not really believing he had seen what he thought he just did. The rumors were nothing more then that, rumors. Renji couldn't read his captains current expressionless face, no one ever really could, but Rukia was indeed blushing in embarrassment.

"Am I interrupting something?" Renji questioned with a suspicious eyebrow raised.

"You are late as usual." Byakuya, not dignifying the question with an answer, used a harsh sternness that made Renji sure he was interrupting.

That evenings journal entry would consist of Byakuya apologizing to no one in particular and cursing himself for almost kissing her. Rukia on the other hand would not remember to write an entry. She was too filled with confusion and desire to bother. What a day.

Rukia tried to take her mind off of this afternoons events. She told herself what she thought had just happened was all in her head. He was her brother and would never feel that way about her so It had to be in her head.

Laying on her bed she couldn't help but recall how close his lips were. She started to, slowly and unknowingly, trace the inside of her leg with her left hand, becoming more aroused with every thought of her brothers lips, how his hair moved in the breeze, and his hard body. Remembering the sound of his deep voice made her passions flow heavily. She moved her hand to where the desire for him ached for release and then let herself have it.

Rukia was horrified and ashamed that her brother made her feel that way, again. Still wanting more, so much more from him. Nothing could satisfy her. Nothing but the man a few rooms away. All she could do was hope to get a mission in the real world, soon to get away from this desire.

Rukia enjoyed passing the time reading. Reading would get her mind off of him. She walked to the library. The Kuchiki library was large indeed. Then she spotted him at his desk. Why did he have to be there of all nights? She almost turned to leave when he saw her.

"Good evening ni-sama." she said in low breath making Byakuya look more directly at her, his eyes hungrily moving up and down every inch of her scantily clothed body.

"Rukia It is late." he managed to say looking unfazed.

Why did she have to speak that way and why did she have to wear that short kimono? He didn't need to see her like that. Her legs were so exposed, the kimono, so short and inviting. She looked delicious and he wanted more then anything, to bend her over the desk he was sitting at and lift up that kimono.

"I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping, I thought I would get something to read." she said still looking at him with the desirous eyes of her earlier release and biting her lower lip. She ran her hand over a track of books then put a finger in her mouth to seemingly bite her nail purposefully teasing him.

"I will retire for the evening. Good night Rukia." he said not waiting for an answer.

She was blocking the rooms exit and he had to face her directly to leave. It all happened fast. When she didn't move he took both sides of her arms to move her out of the way. Staying there touching her way too long he looked deep into her eyes and his body ground against hers as he passed her. Her finger had accidentally brushed against his growing hardness before he cleared the exit.

Byakuya hastily made it to his bedroom, his need growing by the millisecond. By the time he managed to close the door behind him there was no denying what he needed. His night kimono no longer covered what it was supposed to, there wasn't nearly enough fabric.

When did this get so out of hand? Her scent, the scent of her wetness was still on his kimono nearly making him let go that moment. He remained standing, leaning against the wall, his heart racing. If he didn't give himself a release at that moment there was no controlling what he might do. He would have to go back into that library and have her weather she wanted to or not. He was still just a man and she was driving him to the breaking point.

Books can be so redundant when ones been reading story after story for several human lifetimes. All the stories seemed to blur in her head when she thought about the closeness she just shared with her brother. She stood there in the library wanting to again give herself the unsatisfying release she needed to get through the night.

But what if he returned and caught her. What would he say or do? She didn't care anymore unable to control her urges. She hid herself among the many aisles of shelves and leaned hard against a shelf the books surely leaving pressure marks on her back. Separating the sides of her kimono she ran her hand down her body and let herself have another quick release. It's still not enough she thought breathing heavily. It will never be enough.

Rukia strolled languidly down each aisle occasionally stopping to pick up a book and look at it, just to return it to the shelf a minute later. Her brother was her only thought. She wanted to be closer to whatever he was doing so she walked to his desk. Browsing the shelves behind his desk she noticed how messy they appeared. Many hadn't been touched for a long time and had a layer of dust. Papers and scrolls were shoved into any available space. Was he always that disorganized? There must be some method to this.

Glancing each shelf, she came to one at the bottom that consisted of books with only dates on them. Rukia figured they were just some sort of accounting books but by reflex she grabbed one and opened it to a random page. " …today I spent the day with grandfather in his office. He said someday this office would be mine. I am unsure if I will ever be as strong as him. I think I may go crazy training every available moment. I do not know if I even want to be a captain." Rukia' eyes widened in shock it was his diary.

She should have put it down. She really should have. It would have been the right thing to do but she couldn't. The main character was the object of her desire. The distance he had put between them for so long kept them strangers. They had become a bit closer and spent more time together lately but she still didn't know much about him. She wanted to know him, and badly. She tried to suppress the feelings she was having for him but they were border lining on obsession so she was unable to put that book back.

She snuck the first volume out, with the book hiding in between two other random books she had no intention of reading. She didn't think he would notice the book gone. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been looked at ever. Ducking into her room, she opened the first page she read every word.

The very first volume was written while he was still a child and in early training. They consisted of short entries erratically written. There was much frustration about the life and the rules imposed around him. He complained of how he could not do as he wished and had to train all day. He complained about Yoroichi whenever she stopped by and how annoying she was. But as much as he hated to admit it he tolerated her because she was the only person his age he was allowed to be around and they were sort of friends. Byakuya described the people around him ranging from respect to out right rudeness. He was a bit of a brat. There seemed to be nothing that his grandfather didn't provide him with.

Rukia finished the book in record time and went to sleep dreaming about a young and rebellious Byakuya. Something she would have loved to see first hand. When the morning came and her brother greeted her at breakfast she nearly burst out laughing picturing an over energetic boy.

"Rukia, what is the matter with you?" Byakuya said to her looking unconcerned.

"Its nothing ni-sama I was just thinking about something this little boy did. Its really nothing, sorry." she answered him.

Byakuya looked at her suspiciously. That look in her eye was the one she always got when she was up to something. It was too sexy a look for Byakuya to resist so he didn't question her further and refused eye contact for the rest of the day.

Rukia replaced the book that evening feeling guilty. These things aren't meant to be read by anyone but the writer and she felt bad about reading the journal. She felt like it was a breach of trust. It was all too personal. She tried to turn around and leave but couldn't control herself, when she grabbed the next volume.

As she sat and read the next one she learned of how difficult it is for a Kuchiki boy to deal with puberty. She remembered how Renji and the other boys behaved but it wasn't the same for him. He had to keep every feeling repressed, every outburst, every emotion. It was hard for him to do. He couldn't just date like normal people. He struggled with a short crush on Yoroichi, probably because she was there. He was training harder throughout these years. Many of the later entries became shorter and less emotional.

It was like he reached a turning point here. He was more focused and to the point and it seemed like he was becoming much stronger. Rukia started to really like the tone of his writing, there was something about it, no longer a pampered child.

She got that sinking feeling in her stomach when she realized sooner or later one of the next books would include Hisana. She so desperately wanted to know about his relationship to her sister but would never ask. She had to quiet the feelings for him. He was her sisters husband and nothing more.

That night she did everything possible to stop herself from sneaking back into the library and taking the next volume. This was becoming a bad fixation she couldn't resist. She read two that night and two more the next, unable to control her curiosity. Rukia had learned many of his secrets and some interesting and shocking things about the people around her.

When she walked with her brother in the morning she couldn't take her eyes off of him. If it were possible to desire him more then she already did, it was happening. Nothing could quell the rush she was feeling, now. They stopped at her division. He stood in front of her, her back to the wall, his arm blocking any possible way out of the situation. She looked up at him leaning over her, her want obvious.

"Rukia…I" he said and became quiet.

Several passers by stopped and whispered in shock about what they were seeing occur. They then quickly rushed off as it progressed, knowing that watching could get them killed if Byakuya had bothered to notice them.

"I...I'll see you this evening ni-sama, h...have a good day." she said with her chest heaving.

Rukia didn't feel the need to blush she wasn't feeling coy she was feeling a rush of desire. Her body radiated heat, her lips swelled and reddened. Byakuya had pressed himself close to her and placed a grip upon the fabric where the folds met above her breast, about to tare off her clothing. Then he stopped, somehow he gained control of his senses, his eyes loosing the look of desperation and growing cold again, he realized he was just about to take her and in a very public location. Byakuya Kuchiki never lost control like that.

No woman had ever made him behave that way. Always in control, always dignified but for some reason this short, dark haired girl with those huge violet eyes standing before him, kept bringing out his animalistic instincts. He instinctually needed to protect her, to be near her, to mate with her. Quickly he gave her a brotherly hug to hopefully save some face and he rushed off to work, leaving Rukia bracing herself against the wall unable to catch her breath.

Byakuya had entered his office. The cold look on his face never changed. Not acknowledging anyone around him wasn't abnormal but he was acting especially standoffish today. Sitting at his desk and moving some items around he knew work would get his mind off of his sweet sister.

"Good morning Taicho" Renji greeted.

When Byakuya turned in his chair he nearly blew Renji down with the flare in his riatsu, then he quickly suppressed the flare up all without any evident expression.

"Is everything ok Taicho?" Renji looked concerned.

"Abarai, you do not get paid to worry about my well being." he said looking bored and with an unusual meanness.

"Yes, Taicho um I hate to ask but is Rukia ok she's been acting strangely, she usually tells me everything but she's been quiet lately, and gets flushed easily, is she ill?" He asked timidly.

"She is my concern not yours, get back to work and do not disturb me again." came his stern response.

"Yes Taicho." Renji thought the Kuchiki family must have gone insane and what did he mean by his concern? Rukia was normally his concern not Byakuya'. Renji was making strange faces and thinking too hard when his captain spoke again.

"Abarai, go to the south training grounds after lunch. We will train today." Byakuya said not looking up or giving his lieutenant any show of respect. Saying the words like it was a strain for him to bother with such a lowly creature.

This made Renji forget Rukia for the moment. Renji wanted nothing more then to spar with his captain so he could learn and defeat him someday. Byakuya on the other hand needed to spar to assure himself that he had indeed regained control of his environment.

That evening Byakuya was in the library moving scrolls and papers around haphazardly for some possible distraction. He glanced over to the corner and just as his eyes were going to go to another shelf he spotted something amiss. He got down on the floor to look. There was definitely something missing. Two of his journals were gone and the ones that remained were dust free. He panicked for a minute thinking of what someone could do with that kind of information but then why would they bother putting them back?

Someone was reading them for entertainment and he had a good feeling who it was. She had made enough interesting comments and slipped up about a thing here and there over the last week. Byakuya just assumed his grandfather had told her these stories at some point. At first he was going to storm into her room. Well that's what he started to do. Then when he began to think about her in her room and what he really wanted to do with her, he realized himself irrational and turned back into the library.

He couldn't talk to her. There was so much he wanted to tell her about her sister, about his life and about his feelings for her but couldn't find the words. It was like a wall shot up in between them and his voice stopped every time he tried to take the conversation to a different level. Something always pulled him back. He knew she wanted more from him and if he couldn't speak maybe it was a good thing she was reading them.

Wasn't it a good sign that she wanted to know about him? Maybe it was just her curiosity but maybe she shared some of the feelings for him that he did for her. It certainly seemed like she did. He had to know how she felt about him. He did the only thing he could think of, he waited for her to leave for work then he searched her room for her journal. In the least he could use this as leverage later.

Rukia wasn't a daily journal user. It was almost filled but the entries started with her time in the academy. There were only a few emotionally charged entries for each year and the most for the last few years which have indeed been eventful.

He waited until the evening, when he was alone to read her journal in his room. Not feeling the least bit guilty he opened the first page. Rukia was in her bed with one of the more recent volumes of Byakuya' life. Rukia and Byakuya had both sought out some of the same dates.

Dear Diary,

I know this makes no sense but this rich family wants to adopt me. I'm trying not to think about it but the man who wants to be my brother is so handsome. I've never seen anyone as handsome but he's so cold in demeanor. My heart fluttered when I saw him. I hope I didn't come off as too much of an idiot. There was such a sadness in his eyes he tried to cover the one time he looked at me. He didn't keep eye contact after.

I don't know why they want me. They say its because I resemble the late mistress of the house. Its too strange. I don't know what their real angle is and I don't know why I agreed. I didn't want to but damn Renji. I thought.. I'm sot stupid. I guess I thought he could love me the way I loved him. We've grown too much apart. He didn't care. He was happy for me to go, that idiot, even though it means we may never be allowed to see each other again. After all we have been through together. I think I hate him that red haired idiot. Everything's going to be so different. I cant stop crying.-R

Byakuya was thinking of nothing more then killing his lieutenant at that moment. How could she be in love with him. Its impossible. But then they were so young and close at that time. It was unavoidable. How could Renji be that stupid? What would life had been like if Rukia never came to live with him? How unbearable would it be?

Dear Diary,

I think everyone hates me. I don't know why they adopted me. This whole family is so cold . Grandfather is the only one who says more then two words to me. Its nice having servants but I keep forgetting I'm not one of them and I cant be friends with them or anyone else. Ni-sama is so cold to me. I think he really hates me for some reason. I don't know what I've don't to him. He wont even look at me and barely says more then a good morning or good evening. Why did they adopt me if I'm not wanted and such a blemish on their name?-R

Not wanted. She thinks she's not wanted. It didn't show but he was becoming stressed.

Dear Diary,

My first day of work was awful . Everyone made comments about how I got my position. I met my lieutenant and he is wonderful and very handsome but he is married. He is the only person who has been nice to me and has treated me like a human being since I became a Kuchiki. He's of royal blood so I think I may be allowed to be friends with him. He told me the captain is often ill but that I will like him. -R

Dear Diary,

I failed to become a seated officer. I tried so hard. I thought maybe if I did he would acknowledge me. I didn't want to disappoint him. But I failed, I hate my weakness. Nothing I do pleases him. But I have to try my best to uphold the Kuchiki name no matter how much I want to run away right now. Why do I want to please him so much? I'm so stupid. He doesn't want to be friends with me. Not a day goes by that he doesn't make me feel like the common street trash I am. Why am I here? I don't belong here. Why do I still like him? I almost feel sorry for him, somehow. He spends all of his time in the shrine. I've never seen anyone take someone's death so hard. I am grateful for everything he has given me. -R

Dear Diary,

Today I killed Kaien. I want to die.-R

There wasn't another entry for a long time. She had needed him. She had needed someone for so long. She had tried desperately to befriend him and all he did was shun her and isolate her because of his sick desire for her. He continued turning pages and reading, the anger with himself indescribable.

Dear Diary,

There's plenty of time for me to reflect. I'm going to be executed soon. Renji said ni-sama appealed for my life, but since they didn't listen to him, I wonder how much he even bothered. He didn't even seem to care. He never even came to say goodbye just that he will see me at my execution. If I had been such a burden for so long, why didn't he just get rid of me? Why allow such a blemish on the family name?

My friends are here trying to save me. What are they thinking? I'm not worth the trouble. If I had been my brother would have at least bothered to said goodbye, I may never see him again. Why do I still care to see him again? Somehow, I'm not mad at him. This is all my fault.

I'm glad I got to spend time with Renji. Its my fault I let too many years pass between us when we should have been friends. He was always like a brother to me. I should have made time for him and now there is none left.

I'm so ashamed of what I have done to Ichigo. If I thought there was any other way I wouldn't have given him my powers. I'm still shocked he could see me. His riatsu is so strong, something is up, but now If he doesn't leave, he may not live. Its all my fault. Why wont they just let me die alone? I don't want anyone else to get hurt. -R

Dear Diary,

Not much to do since I am recovering. Somehow Ichigo and my friends managed to save me and they are ok. Its such a shock what Aizen has done. I can believe Gin but I never suspected Aizen or Tosen. Poor Momo I hope she gets better. I know her wounds will heal but she loved Aizen with all her heart.

He saved me. I can't believe it but my brother saved me. He told me he was married to my sister. I have a sister. That's why he adopted me. He does care it just hurt him to see that I look like her. He must have really loved her. It makes the feelings I have for him even more wrong. I have to stop feeling this way.

Dear Diary,

Why cant I stop these feeling for my brother? It's so wrong. I just cant help myself. He came for me in Hueco Mundo. He is a good brother. Its wrong to want to be more then a sister to him. I got too close to him today. These feelings I get when we make contact wont go away. I tried to avoid him but he insists on spending time with me and I cant keep myself away from him. I'm in love with my stupid bother. I'm so stupid.-R

Byakuya went through a barrage of feelings while reading her entries. He knew Rukia was always trying to prove herself to him. He knew the most he could offer her all those years was a comfortable place to sleep. He hated himself for so long for not being a better brother to her. But it was over and done with. Nothing could be done to change the past. He could spend the rest of his life making it up to her either as her brother or as her lover. Whatever she wanted he would do, but he would find a way to have her, somehow. She said she loved him and that was all he needed to motivate his next action.

Rukia was busy reading Byakuya' journal wide eyed and in a state of shock.

Volume 12.20.2,

Today I have fulfilled my promise and broken another rule. I have asked my wife's sister to live with me. They look very much alike but she seems so much more alive and her energy is a lot stronger then Hisana. I don't know how I will be able to handle having her here. The moment I laid eyes on her last week I felt my heart stop. If love at first sight was possible it has happened. These feelings will only make it more difficult to live with her. They must be suppressed at all cost she will be my sister and nothing more.

Will Hisana forgive these feelings? I spent the evening in her shrine. Its somehow comforting to sit and convey these feelings to her even though she is gone. I know she never loved me as much as I loved her, there was always something wrong between us but she was so kind, beautiful and frail. - B

Did she just read that? She read that line until it made sense. If love at first sight were possible?

Volume 12.80.6

I'm spending too much time in Hisana shrine. I cant help myself. It is the only way I can stay away from her. Her shrine gives me the strength I need. My parents, I ask them for forgiveness every day for breaking the rules. I cant take back what I have done and I do not want to. I do not mean to say this but thank goodness Hisana is not here to discover my feelings for Rukia. How would I have explained it to my wife?-B

Volume 13.90.1

What have I done? I have allowed Rukia to be sentenced to death. It is like I am getting rid of her to hide and end my own guilt for these feelings I carry for her. I am so selfish. I don't want to let her go. The laws, I promised. I would not break the laws again. I have been so dishonorable toward her. Why dose she never seem to hate me? I am not worthy of being her brother. I have failed her for the sake of my own pride. When the sentence has been carried out it is my duty to offer my life for her and the family's honor. -B

Volume 13.90.6

I am recovering in the infirmary and should be back home in a few hours. I wish to check on Rukia. I have to make all of these years up to her. After all I have done to her she still took my hand and showed me love and respect. How could I have been so wrong about things. The rules are pointless. My duty is to Rukia she is my sister and I should have given her the loyalty she has given me for so long. I wont fail her again.-B

Volume 13.90.7

That damn Kurosaki and Abarai. I can not hate them because they are the ones that saved Rukia when I should have. But I can not stand the way either of them look at her. I had to control myself again today. I wanted to unsheathe Senbonzakura and do away with them both. I hope I was not to obvious when I ordered them from my home. I have no right to feel so jealous. She does not know how I feel about her and she never will. It is wrong to expect her to..-B

Rukia couldn't even grasp a single thought that was going through her mind at the moment. She knew she wanted to know more about what she was reading. That's why he had been acting so strangely. She went to her shelf to find her diary to cross reference the dates. The book wasn't in its normal spot. She started panicking and flung books off of the shelf. She opened her closet a and started going through drawers, throwing clothes everywhere.

"Are you looking for this Rukia?" Byakuya said leaning against her door frame holding a book with a Chappy sticker on it in the air, with his usual bored look.

He tossed the book to her and she fumbled to catch it, Rukia was horrified. Byakuya had learned a long time ago not to react to anything, but she was so expressive so he thought he would tease her a bit. She had to suffer at least a little for breaching his secrets, even though he was happy she did.

"I think you have something of mine" he said as he approached her with the intimidating way he walked and she backed away. His gaze so intense it looked as if he were going to eat her.

"I..um I'm sorry I didn't mean to read it but I couldn't help myself." she said not breaking eye contact looking horrified.

"Couldn't help yourself? You should know how to better behave carrying the Kuchiki name. There is no excuse for your behavior." he said like a judge about to make a conviction.

"I'm so sorry I was just so curious. I couldn't stop reading them." she told him.

"Rukia, if you were curious about me you should have asked. You do realize now you could have come to my room and …asked… me anything you wished." he placed his hand on her chin and ran it down her neck clutching the back of it, pulling her to his lips.

"I um..ni-sama..I" she said shocked when it was over. He cut her off.

"Rukia I do not think it appropriate for you to refer to me as your brother. You will have to pay for referring to me as how did you say it my stupid brother." he said as he motioned to untie the knot in her kimono making her boldly capture his lips as the silk fell fluidly to the floor.

Rukia wanted this as badly as he did but she was nervous. She had never been with anyone before and she shied away for a moment.

"Rukia this is your first time?" he asked the cold look in his eye now changed to that of a predator about to devour his prey.

"Yes." she whispered.

Byakuya put his hand on her face and kissed her lips lightly. "There is nothing to worry about. Do you think I would ever hurt you? I love you Rukia." he told her, trying to give her some semblance of a smile.

She smiled back at him, giving him a nod so that he would proceed.

"Hai ni… Byakuya-sama show me what to do." she said.

"Do you trust me?" he asked removing her kimono trying to memorize every part of her exposed body then laying her on the bed.

"Yes, I trust you." she answered running her fingers through his hair tenderly.

"You are so beautiful. I have waited too long for this." he gazed into her large violet eyes.

"Your sisters body could never handle much. I have been denied for so long." he said while placing small kisses on her naked stomach.

"Your body belongs only to me. No other man will ever have you." He said as a stern command. He ran his fingers along her rib cage then trailed along her inner thigh, parting her legs.

"Yes, no one else." she said, her heart pounding.

"That fire in your eyes Rukia…" he quieted as he placed a kiss on her heat engorged virginity that bloomed like a rose before him.

"Has burned for you for too long." she answered.

Byakuya seemed so calm and collected at first, but an irrepressible flame now burned within him as he slowly lost his inner control. He inhaled her scent, making his body shake slightly as he was about to loose what was left of his composure.

Removing his kimono, he positioned himself over her, looking to her for permission to enter. She pulled back again.

"Unbind the restraints between us Rukia ." he kissed her neck making her moan and arch her back.

"But everyone…" she started to say but faltered at the end.

"It is the nature of the common people to gossip." he wiped away a single tear that escaped her eye. She looked away but he turned her to face him again.

"I have heard the words they dare speak behind my back, yet I have not even had you yet. They do not understand, I can no longer resist this temptation." he brushed the hair out of her face.

"As long as you stay by me Rukia I will protect you and fill your every need." his lips crashed down hard onto hers. Every movement of his lips on hers filled with the hunger to consume her entirely.

Desperately wanting to enter her, he still needed to make her ready.

He held her arms over her head. "Bakudou 75, Gochuu Tekan." caressing her arms and binding them together with his command.

"Rukia just relax and let me pleasure you. You will feel pain if you are not ready."

His touch started off tender and soft. Then the pressure he applied to her skin became harder, reflecting the lust he was trying not to unleash upon her with too much force.

He kissed every part of her body and devoured her wetness. She moaned as he let his tongue enter her. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of the sweetest honey. This was all for him, she was all for him. Her moans grew louder, every time he touched her, kissed her, and let his fingers enter her.

Getting on top of her, he captured her lips again and slowly entered her. Taking every bit of control he could still find, he was very precise with his action. She winced in pain only once. He took some time to focus on kissing her so she could adjust to his size.

Finally, he lost all of his reserve and filled her completely. Time had stopped for him, no one else and nothing else mattered anymore. Being inside of her freed him from all his duty and constraints. She would be the one he shared every part of himself with.

Her body gladly took as much of him in as it could manage. Rukia was lost in the movements of her body with his. She didn't know who or what was making her body move that way, but every thrust he made, she automatically meet.

She threw her head back and moaned. Closing her eyes everything went black and lights flashed as she nearly feinted from holding her breath too long. Rukia had felt like she had been climbing a mountain and then finally fallen over the other side. She had yelled his name at the final moment. The mix of hearing her yell his name and the hard warm grip she gave him, made him spill all that he was into her.

"I love you." she locked onto his eyes.

Out of breath he said "I am not done with you yet. Rukia, I will go easy on you tonight but do not think that we will stop here next time. The things I have imagined doing to you could fill several lifetimes."

He lay himself beside her and took her tightly into his arms.

"I think I'm getting deployed to the real world in a few days." she said looking sad.

"That will not be possible, I will not tolerate your absence. Jushiro will understand the situation as soon as our marriage has been announced."

"Marriage? What?"

"You will sign the papers in the morning. Everyone will know about us by mid day. It will not be appropriate for my wife to be on away missions. Your duties to this household and to me will be time consuming."

"But I wont get to see my friends and Ichigo needs me."

"Kurosaki can take care of himself and I have been looking for an excuse to send Renji away. I dislike the way he looks at you. I know how much you care about everyone. I wont keep you from them. I will not waste anymore time. I want you with me."

"I just love you so much and I'm scared about all of this, about us." she held on to him like he would disappear.

"Rukia look at me. I love you and I will do whatever I can to keep you safe and happy. Anything you wish I will give to you and will do for you, just ask."

She nodded and kissed him again.

"You said something about not being done with me yet?" she said as she gave him that sexy up to something look.

"See all you have to do is ask." he said while kissing her neck and getting on top of her again.


End file.
